Momomiya Safety Freak
Melancholy Heaven of Hoshina Utau (Korean) - Nintendo Wii - 2009 Momomiya Safety Freak (English) - Nintendo Wii - 2009 this game is released in 2009 Godless Month Goodies *Ichigo Momomiya ** Control Pad: Move, Magic Carpet, Swim ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Telescopic Fist ** C Button: Flip Kick ** Z Button: Slide Kick *Ariel *Meygan ** Control Pad: Move, Swim ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Hold a Bomb, Throw a Bomb ** C Button: Morph to Parrot ** Z Button: Slide Kick *Taruto *Jerry *Gardenia ** Control Pad: Move, Riding Magic Carpet, Swim ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Cutter Boomerang ** C Button: Non-stop Cutter Attack ** Z Button: Cutter Dash *Princess Peach ** Control Pad: Move, Swim, Jump (only battle) ** Analog Stick: Move (only battle) ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Attack, Slide Kick (only battle) ** C Button: Freeze Frame (only battle) ** Z Button: Slide Kick *Princess Daisy ** Control Pad: Move, Swim, Teleport (only battle) ** Analog Stick: Move (only battle) ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Attack, Slide Kick (only battle) ** C Button: Crystal Smash (only battle) ** Z Button: Slide Kick *Stripy *Marko *Belle *Dr. Spike *Topaz *Rhyanna *Miyu *Toad *Koopa Troopa *2 Shy Guys *Hammer Bro. *Monty Mole *Pike Queen Lucy ** Control Pad: Move, Swim ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Quado Shock ** C Button: Air Drop ** Z Button: Dash Attack *Cynthia ** Control Pad: Move, Swim ** A Button: Jump (on the enemies) ** B Button: Sword Slash ** Tap C Button: Multi-sword slash ** Z Button: Sword Stab *Helibird *King Triton *Sebestain *Magic Carpet *Rat *Lemmings Baddies *Shun Kazami *Miyu Kuroi *Carl *Hoshina Utau *Dian Wei *Jimmy *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Cappy *Jungle Bomb *Sir Kibble *Scarfy *Simirror *Bonkers *Blipper *Blade Knight *Walky *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. *Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Bugzzy *Wario (boss) *Waluigi (boss) *3 Dry Bones (boss minions) *3 Boos (boss minions) *Gnawty *Brian *Pepe *Golly *Scorch *Kasplat *Croctopus *Moose *Skunk *Guy in bush *Bear (boss) *Monkey *Sharky (boss) *Tweetky (boss minions) *Cobra *Bristles *Saber-Toothed Fish *Officer *Cutthrotts *Brown Town Guard *Red Tail Pirate *Peg Leg *Siren *White Tiger Guard *Banzai (boss) *Vulture *Cupid Sherik *Saber-toothed Moose Level Momomiya Heart Town *Once upon a Ichigo Momomiya - Emerald 20 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *Forest Tumble - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *Dark Forest - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *Beavery Careful - Emerald 10 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *Grizzly Chase ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya ** Boss: Bear Utau's Accidently The Stripy grab elephant's trunk and save Miyu's inflatable boat in Rat's direction, but Brown Rat bends down at the last second to search a seed. The elephant smash Utau instead, who is returning from the Utau's Sing. After Utau see Elephant, They knock her from trunk-less Elephant to the explode enemies. However, Utau is pronounced dead. *Mad Dian Wei Rag - Emerald 5 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *** Quote *Dian Wei: ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!! *Ichigo Momomiya: Stop it! Hyena got ate her! *Dian Wei: Utau was killed you! *Ichigo Momomiya: Ah!! *Ichigo Momomiya saved by Gardenia - Emerald 5 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya *Meet Princess Peach - Emerald 20 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Meet Princess Daisy - Emerald 20 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Saving Meygan - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Hyena Chase ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia ** Boss: Banzai the Hyena Princess Peach & Princess Daisy *Princess Return - Emerald 20 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia, Meygan *Utau's Melancholy heaven - Emerald 30 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia, Meygan, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy *Revenge of Dian Wei & Carl - Emerald 10 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya and Meygan *Saving Ichigo Momomiya ** Play as: Pike Queen Lucy and Cynthia Spirit of Utau *Utau's Spirit ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia, Meygan, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Pike Queen Lucy, Cynthia * On morning, Dian Wei says he does not want to go to Elephant Mountain, because he doubts the Lord for having taken Hoshina Utau. *Magic Carpet - Emerald 5 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Mountain Mayhem - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Meygan *Waterfalls - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Pike Queen Lucy, Cynthia *Mountain Cloud - Emerald 15 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Sharky's Domain ** Play as: Pike Queen Lucy, Cynthia ** Boss: Sharky hit 7 Final of Ichigo Momomiya *Saves the Day - Emerald 10 ** Play as: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Meygan *Under the Sea - Emerald 10 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia *Atlantis - Emerald 10 ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia ** Boss: Enemies & Mini-Bosses from Kirby Super Star Ultra * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Cappy * Jungle Bomb * Sir Kibble * Scarfy * Simirror * Bonkers * Blipper * Blade Knight * Walky * Poppy Bros. Jr. * Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. * Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. * Bronto Burt * Poppy Bros. Sr. * Bugzzy *Shell Kart Run ** Play as: Ichigo Momomiya, Gardenia ** Boss: Shun Kazami *The Lave Pit ** Play as: Princess Daisy ** Boss: Waluigi, 3 Boos * Daisy versus Waluigi in Lava Pit and claiming to have gotten over Utau's death. **Quote * Daisy: (fail was crying, and Hammer bros. hold a umbrella cheer Daisy) Uh! * Daisy: (fail was sad and hold a bunny doll) No! (crying) * Daisy: (winning was running) Ah, ha. *Thunder Island ** Play as: Princess Peach ** Boss: Wario, 3 Dry Bones * Peach versus Wario in Thunder Island and Hoshina Utau on the day she died and Utau turn to saber-toothed monster. **Quote * Peach: (fail was sad) GAH! Uh! Uh! (crying) * Peach: (fail was seen mirror and crying) * Peach: (winning was running with koopa troopa) Lion, Panther, Leopard, Tiger Sheep, Llama, Rabbit, Kangaroo, Porcupine, Dolphin, Whale Moose, Crocodile, Snake, Elephant, Ostrich, Giraffe, Beaver, Hippopotamus, Pelican Suspendous! You saved by Ichigo Momomiya's Friends. Ichigo, Ariel, Meygan, Gardenia and Belle goes to Heart Town and become Ichigo Momomiya's older sister name Peach & Daisy. Ichigo Momomiya and Miyu say good bye, Miyu go to the Miyu's house. However, Angry Dian Wei, Hoshina Utau, Carl and Sharky is hurted. Stripy says "Bye-Bye." Miyu chased by Dian Wei, Hoshina Utau, Carl and Sharky is running. Ending Credits *Behind These Hazel Eyes *Aly & AJ - On the ride *Jordan Pruitt - Outside Looking In Screen Shot Image:Momomiya_Safety_Freak.png|Toucan Image:Gruntz.png|Gruntz Image:Meygan.png|Meygan Image:Peach_&_Daisy.png|Peach and Daisy Category:2009 in games Category:Nintendo Wii Games in 2009 Category:Disney Games